Chance
by Frostii
Summary: Sasuke's been in love with his best friend, Naruto, for a long time. It's such a shame that Naruto has been the complete romantically oblivious moron that he is all this time. So what changes when Naruto gets shocking news about his godfather?
1. The Invite

**A/N - Wow okay, it's been almost two years since I posted anything on here. I've been reading fanfics this whole time. XD**

**Pairings are: Sasunaru (main), KibaHina, LeeSaku, KakaIru, NejiGaa, and ShikaIno.**

**Warning: Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: Is Sasunaru official in the series? No? Damn, that means I haven't taken ownership of Naruto yet.**

**

* * *

**

**Chance Chapter 1 - The Invite**

I stood outside the school gates, ignoring all the students around me chatting to each other about useless things. Where the hell was the dobe? If he waited any longer, we were going to be late. An Uchiha is _never_ late according to my father, a.k.a. the slave driver. I fought the urge to smirk as I remembered the countless times that I actually had ended up showing up late because of the idiot. Oh well, what dear father doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Hey bastard!" Meet the dobe, Uzumaki Naruto, a blond-haired moron that had somehow managed to become my best friend. "Sorry I'm late, my dad lost one of mom's earrings. You know, the one that he gave her on their anniversary? Well, I helped him find it with my super-awesome powers!" He grinned at me, azure eyes sparkling mischievously as he patted down his orange and white striped hoodie that had started to ride up due to his running.

"You moron, are you sure you didn't just hold him back with your stupidity?" I said, smirking slightly. Instantly, his eyes narrowed into a half-mock glare directed at me.

"Hey, not all of us are perfect stuck up bastards like you!" He kept up the facade a little longer before his face broke into another grin. "Whatever, spare me the bitching and let's go before we're late! And this time it won't be my fault." He looked triumphant. Sorry, buddy.

With an impish grin, I grabbed his arm and pulled him along towards the lockers. "Actually, Naruto, it _would_ be your fault, because you're the one who showed up late. And I do not bitch at you. I just bluntly tell you what you're doing wrong."

"Glad to know I have a best friend that thinks so highly of me," Naruto retorted pouting and rolling his eyes.

"Good, now open your locker because we really are gonna be late," I said, entering my locker combination on the locker that was right next to Naruto's. The best part of having a last name so similar to your best friend's.

"Yes, mother," he sneered, sticking his tongue out at me and ducking to avoid a swat I aimed at his head. Damn. I quickly pulled out the books I needed and waited for Naruto.

"Oh _yes_, I just remembered we have math next! Therefore we have the pleasure of indulging in the wonderful world of numbers, angles, word problems, and all that shit I'm going to treasure and remember to use every single day of my life!" sarcastically cheered Naruto, grabbing his stuff as well. I snorted.

"Idiot, you probably _are_ going to use most of this stuff everyday. But, I'd rather not have Kakashi teach us about it." Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Eurgh, maybe it's not a problem for you, Mr. I'm-perfect-so-therefore-I-must-have-perfect-grades-as-well-because-I'm-such-a-stuck-up-bastard. Can't argue about the Kakashi thing though, I'm not too sure I enjoy having a pervert that takes his porn books more seriously than his job as a teacher."

"Neither is the 'stuck-up bastard', as you so wonderfully put it, but being late isn't going to help," I smirked, while I gripped his arm again and proceeded to drag him off to class. We rushed by the torrents of peers, and I ignored the adoring looks shot my way by my "fangirls". Luckily, we had barged through the classroom doors and sat down in our seats before the bell had rung.

"Wow, we actually made it," Naruto commented, looking surprised.

"No thanks to you, dobe," I replied, avoiding a pencil he had picked up off the ground and thrown at me. "Real mature." He just grinned and looked away to talk to another one of our friends, Rock Lee. He was…unique. Well, actually he kind of freaked me out. He was really nice and didn't annoy me, don't get me wrong, but he had these huge bushy eyebrows that just _begged_ to be plucked or something. And he had this weird obsession with green that could rival Naruto's fetish for orange. Oh, and he was this miniature version of our creepy-ass P.E. teacher, Maito Gai. I have no doubts that our gym teacher is gay, because he wears jumpsuits to every class. Not that I have anything against gays, since I bat for the other side too. Girls just creep me out.

Anyways, seeing as I no longer had Naruto's attention, I let my eyes slide across the classroom. My wandering eyes stopped when I saw Kakashi giggling with his face stuck in his precious little book o' porn. Apparently, our school could only afford teachers of his caliber. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as the bell rang and I saw him heavily sigh before parting with his porn.

"Okay class, hurry and shut up so that I can get this over with. I have a date with my Iruka-chan after work today and I want as much time as possible to read up on ways to make it a success," he smiled. My eye twitched. Naruto chortled.

The lesson continued on, effectively boring me to death. I glanced over to Naruto, to see him doodling lazily on his paper. I just rolled my eyes and wrote down a message on a piece of notebook paper before crumpling it up and chucking it at his head.

**-Hey dobe, want to come over to my house after school?-**

He snapped out of his daze to turn his head towards me with an irked expression. I gestured to the paper and mouthed '_Open it_'. A look of understanding crossed his face and he unwrapped the note. His eyes scanned it briefly before scribbling a reply on the paper and throwing it back at me. We didn't have to worry about Kakashi, he didn't care anyways. I caught the paper and read his messy writing.

**-Sure, bastard. We should invite Sakura, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Gaara too! We haven't all hung out in forever! And because I know that you, being a bastard, will say no, I will plead in advance. PLEEEASSEEEE?-**

I rolled my eyes after reading his message. As if I really had a choice; he'd just beg and plead me to let them come until I caved. I wrote down my answer and threw the note back at Naruto.

**-Fine. You know you could have just wrote down "We should invite our friends" instead of naming every single one of them right?-**

When Naruto read the note he paused to flip me off briefly, earning him a smirk, before writing down his reply and flinging it to me.

**-Because you said yes, I'm going to ignore that, you jerkface.-**

As soon as I finished reading, the bell rang. This was probably a good thing, because I couldn't prevent myself from snickering at his reply. Naruto made his way over to me with a grin as Kakashi dove back to his porn. Pervert.

"Wow, Sasuke, I can't believe you actually agreed! Maybe you aren't such a bastard after all," he praised happily as I gathered up my books and started walking out the door with him towards the gym for physical education with the wonderful Mr. Gai.

"I'll take the compliment, but it was only because I knew you were going to make me do it anyways," I smirked.

"Pfft, whatever." He scoffed, still smiling, "Even if I'm happy about you being slightly non-bastardy, I'm still gonna kick your sorry ass in gym!" I grinned roguishly.

"Yeah right, I bet you can't even beat me there," I challenged before taking off in a run towards the gym. I laughed as I heard Naruto's "Wait, what?" before I heard him shout "YOU BASTARD!" and took off after me.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Lunch at last!" cheered Naruto, pumping a fist in the air. I smirked at him.

"Yeah you must be hungry after getting owned so badly," I sneered. He glared at me indignantly and opened his mouth to retort before he was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" called out a feminine voice. I guess the owner of the voice could have been worse. In this case, it belonged to Sakura Haruno. She was this really preppy pink-haired girl that used to have this huge crush on me, which is why she annoyed the hell out of me for a good number of years. Thankfully, she got over it in eighth grade when she started dating Lee. I know, surprising, right? She's not that bad if she isn't calling out your name over and over and over and over. She still kind of bugged me though, since Naruto had a crush on her throughout middle school and I had to listen to him talk about how wonderful she was for ages. Ew.

"Sakura-chan! Hi!" greeted Naruto, completely forgetting he was about to chew me out. No loss on my part. "You wanna come over to Sasuke's house after school to hang out? We're inviting everyone else, but we haven't asked them yet."

"Really? Sounds great!" she smiled, nodding. "Everyone's already in the cafeteria." We all walked to the cafeteria, Naruto and Sakura chatting slightly on the way while I just kind of stood there off to the side, occasionally inputting my opinion.

"Hey there fox-face!" yelled Kiba, rushing up to us with a grin as soon as we entered the vicinity. Kiba is a lot like Naruto in a lot of ways. They're both brash, loud, outgoing, and sociable, which is probably why Kiba is Naruto's closest friend besides me.

"Shut it, dog-breath!" retorted Naruto, punching Kiba playfully on the arm. "Now, before I decide to murder you, we're inviting people to the teme's house after school today, you in?"

"And the bastard agreed to this?!" gasped Kiba dramatically, "_The_ bastard? Mr. I've-got-a-huge-pole-stuck-in-my-ass?!" Pfft.

"I know right?! It's been unheard of!" agreed Naruto, nodding vigorously before laughing. I whacked him in the head. "Owww, Sasuke that hurt! Jeez, living up to your title are you?" I hit him again. Chucking nervously, he said "Heh…you know I was just kidding…right? You're the absolute best friend a guy could have!"

"That's more like it," I said, smirking. I heard some laughs from the table that we usually sit in; it's in the middle of the front of the room. They came from the rest of our friends.

"Nice, Sasuke!" guffawed Kiba, walking towards the table with our friends. We followed.

"I was just making sure Naruto told the truth about me," I said, sitting down on the bench. Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura did the same. And let me tell you, it was not very comfortable (as usual). They needed to get larger benches, but the principal, Tsunade, was a huge gambler. And a bad one at that. So, obviously, they had little to no funds.

"Shut it," grumbled Naruto, taking out what little money he had from his pocket. "Anyone have money I can borrow?" Ino snorted.

"Like you're gonna give it back," she said, "But I don't have any, sorry. I bought my lunch already." Which consisted of a salad. What is with girls and dieting? Ino dieted to impress me, since she hadn't given up on me yet like Sakura. It's annoying, but I can live with it since she doesn't take it to the extreme. We're not really friends, we just hang out with the same group of people.

"Damn it," pouted Naruto, before whipping around to face Kiba, "You got any?" Kiba took out his money and clutched it to his chest.

"You're not taking my babies!" he screeched dramatically. Naruto looked somewhat irritated, but laughed anyways. What a moron. I wasn't surprised when he turned to me next.

"Looks like that leaves you, Sasuke! Come on!" he cheered, grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd to the lunch line. Pretty much like usual. He knew I had money on me, since I was rich. My family owned Uchiha Corps., which is a huge company in Japan and makes us one of the richest families in the world.

"Yumm, ramen!" he drooled as he waited in line with me. "Thanks Sasuke, you're the best! And I mean it this time!" I rolled my eyes, but still grinned.

"How do you know I'm gonna pay for it?" Naruto pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. Damn it. "Fine, fine! Stop giving me that look!" He grinned in triumph. I glared half-heartedly. I don't really mind paying for his lunch because he _is_ a precious person to me, and it's not like the money is an issue. His family is kind of poor, so he doesn't usually have much money to spare. It was our turn in line, and I bought Naruto his ramen. He's obsessed with the stuff. He eats so much of it, but never gets fat, it's weird.

"Yay! Thank you!" he thanked, enveloping me in a big hug. I rolled my eyes with a smirk before wrapping my arms around his waist. I like hugging him, he's…warm. Contact with him is always nice, which is convenient, because despite our constant fights, we hug a lot. Hey, we act like best friends should too! He slide out of the hug and took the ramen from my hand, before re-grabbing the other one and pulling me back to the table again. We sat down, he opened the lid of his unhealthy meal, and started slurping the noodles in like there was no tomorrow. Nothing different here. I just opened the sack lunch I brought to eat some onigiri.

"Mhoh, Mhighh, phwere phoing to Shashhuke's ahhphher shool, phhanna comhh?" Naruto tried saying through the last of the noodles in his mouth. Tenten laughed.

"Swallow first, so we can know what you're talking about!" she said.

"And so we don't throw up," Kiba added, smirking. Naruto scoffed and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Whatever, what I was trying to say was…We're going to Sasuke's after school, wanna come?" he repeated, making it decipherable this time.

"That sounds wonderful, my friends! I shall most definitely be attending!" agreed Lee, giving us a thumbs up.

"Cool! I can't wait to play spin the bottle," giggled Ino, shooting a meaningful look at me. Ew. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Spin the bottle? That's a middle school game…and troublesome," he added. Pretty much everything was troublesome to him, he was a lazy-ass. But he was a smart little lazy-ass. He just didn't have the will to do any of his work.

"Shikamaru! Stop being such a spoil sport! Spin the bottle is timeless and you never know what can happen!" she scolded. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I agree! Whatever you say, we're playing it," she glared at everyone to make her point. No one argued. She can be rather terrifying when she wants to be, since she has this monstrous strength that came from who knows where.

"Che…troublesome," relented Shikamaru, folding his arms behind his head. Ino pushed him off the bench, saying "What kind of an answer was that?!" The look of surprise on his face was gold. Naruto looked at me, and I returned the eye contact. Simultaneously, we both burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Shikamaru…you should have…seen the look…on your face," gasped Naruto, trying to catch his breath and failing miserably. Not like I was doing any better, though. Soon enough, everyone (except Shikamaru) joined in on the laughter. Even Gaara and Neji chuckled a little. Shikamaru just grumbled and pulled himself back on the bench. After a few minutes, the laughter finally died down.

"Hahaha...that was great!" Kiba breathed, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. Naruto nodded, a smile still plastered on his face.

"So everyone's good with going to Sasuke's after school?" he asked. Nods and sounds of approval were seen and heard. Naruto turned to me with a grin. "Great!" I grinned back.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

We all had history, the last class of the day, together so it was convenient for our plans.

"Okay, the day is over, you can all go," announced Asuma-sensei as the bell rang. Immediately, the sounds of papers being put away and zippers being pulled were in the air. I gathered my books and looked up at Naruto who had already made his way to my desk.

"Hey," he greeted me, smiling. I smirked back, before standing up.

"Hey moron," I said back. Before he could respond, Kiba jumped up to us with everyone else in tow.

"Okay, fox-face and asshole, we're ready!" Kiba announced with a grin, before Sakura promptly pushed him away.

"When are we going to Sasuke-kun's house?" she asked. Lee nodded in agreement.

"An hour from now," I answered, "I want to make sure Itachi doesn't do anything stupid, which he will, when you guys are over. So just go back to your homes and then you can come over when it's time." With Itachi, it was pretty much guaranteed that he'd do something to make me look like an idiot. It was his hobby.

"Okay," Sakura nodded, "See you in an hour." She intertwined her hands with Lee and they walked off towards their lockers.

"Hey, bastard, I'm gonna just go home with you, okay? I've already seen Itachi at his worst, and it saves us some gas money if I go with you," grinned Naruto. We walked home together, but Naruto's house was too far away from the school to walk the whole way. We just walked to my house and his dad would pick him up there.

"Sure," I said, smirking, "Everyone else is okay with coming over in an hour right?" Nods in affirmative. "Okay, good." The group dispersed until only Kiba, Naruto, and I were left.

"Okay, see ya lovebirds! Don't do anything we might walk in on when we arrive!" he taunted, starting to jog off. I narrowed my eyes at him, and Naruto's face reddened considerably.

"Pfft, shut up, dog-breath! Sasuke's my best friend, I'd never do that with him!" he yelled after him. Kiba only laughed as he ran out of sight. Still blushing, he turned to me and said, "Tch, can you believe him? We'd totally never date because I don't feel that way about you and you don't feel that way about me. That aside, I'm gonna call my dad to let him know I'm going over to your house today." With that, he pulled out his cellphone and started dialing as I nodded and looked down slightly.

There's another thing you should know about Uzumaki Naruto…

…I'm completely in love with him. And fuck… it hurts…

* * *

**A/N - Was it totally horrible or was it good? Should I continue? Please tell me in a review. x) **

**Aww, poor Sasuke. Don't worry it'll change eventually!  
**


	2. Only You

**A/N-**

**Andrea: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter two :)**

**Pairing; SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warnings: Nothing yet, just some major OOC and language. LOTS of clichèness! Unbeta'd. FLUFF.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Yeah. I said it. I'm in love with my fucking best friend, who is without a doubt straight. I have no clue when it started, I didn't even notice for a while that I kept stealing glances at him all the time. When I did finally notice in 7th grade, I tried to just brush it off, but that wasn't happening any time soon. I noticed it when he was over at my movie, and about halfway in, I realized that I was paying more attention to him than the movie.

Embarrassed, I looked away. I tried to keep my interest on the movie, but the more I attempted not to look over at Naruto, the more tempted I was to. I wanted to look at his beautifully tanned skin, his golden hair. Not to mention, every time he smiled or laughed I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes. Had they always been that blue? I couldn't stop my face from feeling a little too warm, I couldn't stop from walking a little closer him, or stop myself from acting a little more...cautious? It was like I wanted to leave a good impression, despite us being best friends already.

For days, I was ripping out my hair. What was wrong with me? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had been doing the same things subconsciously. I didn't even notice! What the fuck!? I wasn't like the dobe, I _noticed_ things I did. So why couldn't I acknowledge all the little things that kept me pulled to the blonde? I'm not an idiot, the signs all led to the fact that I was somehow…attracted to him. But no way, that was not happening to me. I was not attracted to my best friend. My best _guy_ friend. Because that didn't happen to normal people.

So for about another week, my thoughts were pretty mixed up as I tried to figure out if I…liked Naruto. I probably would have remained undecided for a few months if it weren't for Kiba, the idiot. We were in English class, and I was sitting down while Naruto was leaning over my desk from his position in front of it, begging me for the answers to the homework, since he had forgotten to do it last night.

I relented after looking at his clear azure eyes too closely (damn) and was about to pull it out to give to him when dog-boy started guffawing at some joke Ino made. So, he started leaning back, and guess what? Yeah, he happened to ram into Naruto, sending him right into me. Our lips met, and we both froze. We quickly got over it, and broke apart, blushing like crazy. He stammered an apology before yelling at Kiba, and dragging him out of the room.

Meanwhile, I was still sitting there like an idiot, memorizing the feel of his soft lips on mine. They were so smooth, and I wanted to feel them again. I wanted to explore what was beyond those lips. It wasn't until I was pulled out of my daze by the screams made by furious girls that I realized I was thinking about it. I guess that was when I realized I liked Naruto. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and I couldn't stop myself from wanting more. Admitting it to myself was probably the hardest part, because it's kind of a shock to find out you like your best friend. But after that, I guess it gets easier to accept.

The kiss was never really mentioned between us again, since every time it was brought up, Naruto turned into and imitation of a tomato, and I turned pretty red myself. It was kind of awkward the day of the kiss, but Naruto ended up saying that it was an accident and it didn't mean anything, so it was all okay. Great.

My affections for Naruto just kept getting stronger as time went on, and I found myself falling in love. I loved just everything he did, and I wanted to be the only one in his life to make him blush, to kiss him, to love him. I sound like a sap, but I'd do pretty much anything to see that smile of his.

Too bad he was the densest person I've ever met. He's just completely blind about things concerning romance, especially towards him. So despite hints I've dropped on him, he's never been aware of my feelings for him. Plus, to him I'm just his best friend. But I guess that's better than nothing…At least I'm a big part of his life, you know?

"SASUKE!" Woah, didn't see that coming. I blinked.

"What was that for?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What was that for? I was trying to tell you that my dad said it was fine that I could stay over, but you had this weird-ass look on your face and you were all distant and wouldn't respond and you were just being a bastard!" He pouted.

"How could I have been a bastard if I was spacing out?"

"You were a bastard _because_ you were spacing out!" he exclaimed happily. Only he could tell someone they were a bastard with that huge grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll never space out again in your presence again! Wouldn't want to make myself seem like a bastard, would I?" I mocked.

"Exactly! Glad you understand! Now, to redeem yourself come back here so I can kick your sorry ass!" he shouted, laughing as he started chasing me all the way to my house.

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home," sighed Naruto as he plopped down on my couch, exhausted from the chase he has ensued. My parents weren't home yet, since they were still at work. And my brother had texted me saying that he was going to hang out at his boyfriend, Deidara's, house. A.k.a., he was going to screw him into the mattress. Oh well, saved me the trouble of having to bribe him to not embarrass me.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten that it's my house," I scoffed, unsuccessfully trying to hold down a grin while landing down next to him. It's hard not to smile when Naruto looks so adorable like that, with his beautiful plump lips gasping for air, his eyes smoldering, and his hair messier than usual.

"Pfft, details," he said, laughing. It was infectious, and I had joined in with his tinkering laugh. "Do we need to set anything up for the party?" he asked once we had calmed down.

"Doubt it, we're probably just going to watch some movies and play that stupid game Ino wanted to play," I answered, getting up to look for a movie to watch before they came. "What movie do you want to watch right now?" He bit his lip and thought about it for a moment before he shrugged.

"I dunno, choose something for me. I trust that you won't show me anything too horrifying that will scar me for the rest of my life," he grinned.

"Oh I see, so you won't mind watching a horror movie?" I smirked, challenging him to disagree with my eyes. He hated horror movies, and he was such a baby about it. Not like I'm complaining though, because usually he'll clutch at me and dig his head into my chest at the "scary" parts.

"You jerkface!" he pouted, "You know that I'm—"

"It's okay if you're scared, I mean I totally understand and I wouldn't want to put you through anything you aren't willing to go through if it's too much for you to handle."

"—Totally okay with it! I was just worried that you might chicken out before the movie ends!" he finished hurriedly, forcing a sheepish grin. I smirked. Worked every time.

"Haha, right. Because I'm the one that needed me to sleep with them that night because they were too scared of a murderer hiding in the bathroom," I mocked. Ah, good memories.

"Whatever, and I'll let you know that my reasons for that were perfectly justified," he huffed, turning away from me. I laughed and rolled my eyes before I took a movie out of the shelf and put the DVD into the player. I decided on a comedy movie instead, to spare Naruto. I saw him visibly relax as he saw my movie choice. Typical Naruto. We could always watch the horror movie later.

…I could always tell him about that later too.

I grabbed the remote and waited for the movie to go to the menu and pressed play before walking back to the couch and laying down on it with my head in Naruto's lap.

"Bastard, get off," he said half-heartedly as he pouted, looking down at me with those clear blue orbs.

"No, I'm comfortable, and you know you like touching my hair," I said, grinning at him in triumph. It was true, he really liked to comb through my hair with his fingers. He said it was really soft and he liked the color. I normally don't like it when people touch my hair, but Naruto was definitely an exception. It was seriously relaxing.

"Stupid know-it-all prick," he muttered under his breath, before he smiled softly (sending my heart fluttering) and threaded his hands through my hair. "Your hair is so soft…" Told you.

"Then I guess it's too bad you're the only one that's gonna know about it," I said, closing my eyes in relaxation.

"Huh?" I could practically see his crystal azure eyes swimming with confusion as his eyebrows lightly furrowed and a small frown adorned his face.

I opened my eyes, smirking lightly. "Because no one else can touch my hair…Only you." He blinked rapidly a few times, red spreading across his face before he averted his gaze.

"S-stop saying stupid things, teme," he muttered, stroking my hair once more. It's because of the fact that he was looking away from me that he missed the small, slightly sad smile that crossed my face.

"Whatever you say, moron. Now shut up, the movie's starting."

* * *

_Ding Dong._

The doorbell was barely heard through the laughs that me and Naruto were giving. Holy shit, that movie was hilarious. I mean, I'm actually _crying_ of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT RETARD?" Naruto cried, still clutching his stomach in an attempt to stop laughing. "The guy was like "Go fuck yourself," and he was all "Okay!". I know it was just a screw-up, but what kind of a retard does that?! Hahahaha! Okay, I think I'll just find a lovely hole to go fuck myself in, since you told me I should!" That sent me into another fit of laughter.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

"How much you wanna bet that's Kiba?" I choked through my laughter, tears streaming down my face.

"My whole life's savings, man," he snickered, gasping in an attempt to stop laughing. I closed my eyes and plugged my ears, taking deep breaths until my laughs died down. I heard Naruto's breathing become more even as well and I opened my eyes, staring into clear blue orbs.

We stared.

…

Then burst into laugher all over again.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _

Still laughing our asses off, we scrambled to the door clumsily, stumbling over furniture before grabbing it for balance. We finally got to the door, I unlocked it, and opened it to reveal a grinning Ino and Sakura, smiling Lee, blushing Hinata, munching Chouji, emotionless Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara, and a very pissed off and irritated Kiba.

"DUDE! YOU GUYS TOOK FOREVER! _GEEZ_ KEEP YOUR LIBIDO IN CHECK!" he whined childishly. Immediately, me and Naruto ceased laughing. Damn dog-boy.

"W-what the hell?! Shut up! That's not what we were doing!" yelled Naruto, his face beet-red. I was trying to hold down a blush too, so I looked away, only to see a knowing smirk on Sakura's face. Oh right, I kind of let it slip to her that I liked Naruto one day. She asked me who I liked one day, so that she could "hook me up" and pissed me off until I yelled at her that Naruto wouldn't like me anyways. One of the worst mistakes of my life, since she will not stop bugging me about how I need to get off my ass and do something about it all the time.

…But that's not the point. Right now I was thinking of ways to murder Kiba in the cruelest and most unusual ways possible.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me. What else would you both have been doing, since you both look like you just had a make out session?" he scoffed, indicating our messed up hair and wrinkled clothing.

"You loser! We weren't making out! We were laughing from a movie we watched!" Naruto protested, turning even redder than before. I really wanted to kiss him right now, and see that beautiful blush of his go deeper, but that wouldn't really help our argument right now.

"Right, so did this movie happen to involve sex?" teased Kiba, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know what, I don't even know you anymore," huffed Naruto as everyone laughed.

"Okay, I've had enough of standing outside listening to Kiba talk about Naruto's sex life! Let's go inside!" announced Ino, marching inside briskly before Naruto could respond. Naruto turned to me with an expression that questioned the sanity of our friends. I shrugged, and walked inside after Ino, everyone trailing after us.

"Okay, I've got the bottle right here, let's hurry up and play spin the bottle already! I wanna see some smooching!" squealed Ino, practically bounding up and down as she sat on the couch and pulled a glass bottle out of her messenger bag.

"Che, right now? Troublesome," yawned Shikamaru, sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs.

"I'm not playing this game," stated Gaara blankly, sitting down slightly farther away than the circle that everyone was sitting in. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Me either."

"Oh yes you are!" screeched Sakura and Ino at once, shooting up in unison to drag them both inside the circle.

"Sasuke, do you have any chips?" asked Chouji, not paying attention to anything as he glanced mournfully at his empty bag.

"Umm, I think there are some in the cupboard over there," I answered, pointing to the cupboard. Hey, might as well indulge him. I'm a nice person.

…

Occasionally.

"Thanks man!" he cheered, sprinting over to the cupboard, grabbing the chips, and plopping back down in record time. Geez, if he ran like that in gym, we'd all be screwed big time.

"Okay, enough! Are we actually going to start or sit here munching on chips and chatting like old ladies?" asked an irritated Ino.

"I'm all for chatting like old ladies," Shikamaru drawled.

"Too bad, we're starting and I'm going first! If you get a same-sex result, I really don't give a shit," she glared, before brightening up visibly and spinning the bottle. It spun around harshly, before it started to stop spinning. I held my breath, hoping that it wouldn't point to me. If it did, I'd just switch places with Lee.

…I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind.

"Hell no," seethed Gaara, shooting a glare that promised death.

The bottle had stopped in front of him.

"…Didn't see that happening," muttered a wide-eyed Naruto, breaking the awkward silence that had followed.

"Oh, whatever!" scoffed Ino, "What are you all? Five?" With that, she stood up, leaned over Gaara and pecked him briefly before hurrying back to her spot.

"I see who wears the pants in this relationship," whistled Kiba, grinning impishly. Naruto was set up into a round of laughter, causing him to lean on me in an attempt to not fall over. I guess dog-boy has his uses.

"I see who doesn't," Gaara glared at Kiba pointedly, eyeing him up and down.

"That was a low blow," gasped Kiba dramatically, pretending to swoon. Okay, even I had to laugh at that. At least I wasn't alone, because the others started laughing as well.

"Can't say it wasn't true though," snickered Naruto.

"Exactly," nodded Ino before Kiba could reply, "Now Gaara spin the bottle!" Kiba muttered about a conspiracy under his breath.

"Not happening."

"Come on, Gaara just spin it! Pleeeeassseeee?" whined Naruto, giving him the puppy dog face. A tinge of pink barely touched his face, and he nodded stiffly before grasping the bottle. Bastard. It's pretty obvious that he likes Naruto too, judging by the way he only really opens up in front of him. I guess it started when Naruto saw him sitting alone and insisted that we sit with him. Ugh. If this spin landed on Naruto, I'm blowing up Alaska.

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" sang Lee, as the bottle slowed down to stop in front of him. I think this game could grow on me. Gaara looked absolutely horrified. I tried to repress a smirk, and failed pretty badly. I snuck a look over at Naruto and saw a grin on his face that would probably take some effort to pull down.

"Get it over with," snapped Gaara. Lee nodded vigorously and hopped over to Gaara before throwing his arms around his neck and engaging him in a passionate kiss. In which Gaara shoved away hastily. "What the hell was that?!" He glared at Lee.

"Why, I was committing that of which this wonderful game has instructed me to do, my friend!" smiled Lee, completely oblivious to the glare Gaara shot at him.

"Oh god, I have to go to the bathroom," groaned Gaara, looking like he was going to be sick before he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"HAHAHAHAHA POOR GAARA,!" burst out Naruto, who could not hold in his laughter any longer.

"I second that," Kiba blanched, looking positively serious.

"Who wouldn't?" I added, smirking. Sakura huffed before glaring at us. Oops, I forgot they were dating.

"What is the subject of this conversation I am hearing about?" wondered Lee, eye shining excitedly at us. I almost felt bad for him.

Almost. Because Uchiha Sasuke does not feel bad for anyone.

Really.

"Nothing," answered Naruto, smiling innocently while his eye glistened mischievously at me. He's too cute for his own good, I swear. "Hurry up and spin the bottle!"

"Of course!" cheered Lee, grasping the bottle and he was about to spin it when Hinata spoke up. Huh. Forgot she was there for a second.

"S-shouldn't we wait for Gaara-kun to come back first?" she said in a low voice, blushing as all attention was directed to her.

"Nah, he'll be okay," I decided. Naruto shrugged in agreement.

"O-okay then," Hinata said, covering her face with her bangs in embarrassment. Lee shot her a thumbs-up before spinning the bottle vigorously. If the bottle lands on me, I'm blowing up Alaska _and_ the continent.

"Uhhhh," muttered a shocked and pale Ino. Just her luck, it landed on her. Okay, maybe Uchiha Sasuke feels bad for people at certain times.

"This is wonderful! My lotus blossom's best friend and I shall be engaging in a wondrous act of passion!" cheered Lee, springing up and advancing to a frozen Sakura.

"That's right, pucker up, Ino-pig," sneered Sakura triumphantly at the misfortune of her long-time rival. I guess she was okay with her kissing her boyfriend if it meant a little revenge. It didn't mean anything anyways. Ino didn't get the chance to respond, as Lee placed his lips on hers at that very moment.

"Mmmph!" Ino pushed Lee away just after Gaara came back into the room.

"See if you laugh now," he muttered.

"Haha, funny. I can't believe I've gone twice already," shot back Ino, spinning the bottle again. It spun, spun, spun…and landed on…

Naruto.

…Oh hell no.

"Well, this isn't _that_ bad," said Ino thoughtfully as she stood up. Maybe not that bad for you, blondie.

"Hey! What do you mean not _that_ bad?!" huffed Naruto, "And whats with the moodiness, bastard?" It showed?

"…Nothing," I grumbled, looking away from the captivating gaze of his cerulean eyes and the complexion of his perfect face, which included those plump pink lips. Those lips that someone else besides me would be kissing any second now.

"Yeah right," he said, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, what is it?" Everyone's eyes slid towards me.

"Dobe, just get on with your make out session with Ino," I gritted out disdainfully. The sooner it's over the better. Naruto gave me a look that plainly said he didn't buy it, but he'd let it go this time. Stupid…

It's your own fault you made me fall for you so fucking hard.

"O-okay, can we do this now please?" stuttered Hinata, sensing the tense atmosphere and attempting to break it. She did a good job.

"Oh, yeah!" said Ino, smiling as she neared Naruto's face. At that moment, I could have sworn that I was seeing red. That bitch better not kiss him for too long, or she's going to be well acquainted with the hospital.

Ino leaned in, closing the distance between her lips and Naruto's. She pressed onto him for a few seconds, before straightening up and walking back to her place in the circle. Yeah, you better run before I punch your face in for touching my dobe.

"Sasuke…" I heard Naruto say from beside me. I turned towards him to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Are you okay…?" he asked tentatively, looking at me (adorably) with concern shining in his eyes. Okay, with that look of complete anxiety for me had me smiling, I admit. He cared. He actually cared. A lot. And that meant more to mean than he'd ever know.

How does he always know exactly what to do to cheer me up?

"Don't over think it, we wouldn't want you getting hurt," I teased, wrapping my arms around him and bringing him to my chest as I nuzzled his golden locks, "I'm fine." He smiled up at me.

"Good." A loud and obviously fake cough snapped us out of our revere.

"What is this, a sappy romance movie?" gagged Kiba, rolling his eyes at us. Naruto turned red, and scoffed.

"Shut up and go back to eating your kibble," he shot back, glaring as he shifted out of our embrace.

"Haha, funny. Spin the bottle, blondie!" smirked Kiba, sliding the bottle over to Naruto, who stuck his tongue out at him before grasping the bottle and giving it a spin. Oh god, I don't think I can bear to watch this.

"Umm…Sasuke…?"

Holy shit.

So maybe I could.

…It had skittered to a stop right in front of me.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed. x) I love fluff, so obviously there's going to be a lot in this story!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Never Mine

**A/N-**

**Andrea: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! :) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Warnings: SAPPYSAPPYSAPPYSAPPY CHAPPY. Some chatspeak from an online chat, but it shouldn't be too bad. A little angst followed by extreme corniness. T_T What can I say? I'm a huge sap. Kiss between Sasuke and Naru-chan, but no tongue. Sorry! So no action yet because even though I couldn't resist being the clichè and unoriginal person that I am and making them kiss, I want to actually build their relationship and Naruto's feelings for Sasuke.  
**

**

* * *

**

"T-this is just a mistake," Ino giggled shakily, "I'm sure of it! Naruto, go ahead and spin again!" Oh no, bitch. You're not messing this up for me too.

"Hold it, pig," interrupted Sakura, "I thought you didn't give a shit if there was a same-sex result." Good job, Sakura. Since, you know, it'd be kind of weird if I demanded that Naruto kiss me.

"We-Well I didn't think it would involve Sasuke-kun!" she defended indignantly. "Don't tell me you're not bothered by it!" …I hope she isn't.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm dating _Lee_ now," Sakura shot back.

"I really don't care! Naruto cannot be allowed to kiss Sasuke-kun! It's not right!" groaned Ino, shoving her hands in her hair and smoothing it down. Sakura scowled angrily and was about to respond when…

"You guys…It's really fine," sighed a slightly annoyed Naruto, "My lips touch his, his lips touch mine, we break the kiss. End of story." Right…End of story.

"C'mon, Ino, don't you wanna see some tongue action? 'Cause you know there's gonna be some with these two," grinned Kiba, gesturing in our direction.

"No, in fact I do not!" shouted Ino, "Ugh, just get it over with." Naruto laughed at her antics, before he turned to me and started leaning up.

He came closer…

Closer…

Fuck, just kiss me already!

His lips crashed on mine. Oh god, it was absolutely perfect. His lips molded with mine perfectly as his hands threaded lightly through my hair. I held back a moan as I pressed back against the moistness, wanting more of those soft lips. Said lips froze momentarily, before pressing back again tentatively. The ecstasy I felt was short-lived, however. Naruto broke the kiss, panting lightly as he stared into my eyes briefly with glazed eyes, our foreheads touching, before he leaned away hastily, beet red. I was pretty red too.

Damnit, come back here and kiss me again!

"…What was that?" Neji muttered, breaking the awkward silence that had followed our kiss. Naruto's blush deepened, and no reply came from anyone. Then dog-boy catcalled.

"Woah man, you guys got _waaaay_ too carried away there!" he cheered. Laughter from everyone but Ino, who looked horrified and embarrassed, Gaara, who was glaring at me with vigor (Ha! Me: 1 Racoon-face: 0), and Neji who was just looking unimpressed. Pfft, you try kissing Naruto and look stoic. Not that I would let him kiss Naruto.

"NARUTO!" whined Ino, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders and shaking him wildly, "How could you do this to me?!"

"I-ino, it's just a kissing game!" he stammered, trying to wriggle out of her vice grip on him.

"B-but you guys looked like a couple!" she wailed childishly. Did we?

"Well, we're not, okay?! We're just friends, so please stop shaking me before I hurl!" he yelled, pushing her away from him as her grip loosened.

Right. Just friends. It's all we'd ever be. I held back a wince as I forced a smirk on. I guess I should be used to this now; I'd come to terms with it a long time ago. But even so, the searing pain that struck my heart every time I was reminded that we'd never be anything more than best friends wasn't great.

"Oh, sorry Naruto…I kinda left a mark," noted Ino sheepishly, indicating the marks on his arm that she had left from gripping him so hard. Ugh, she gets to kiss him first, _and_ mark him first? Since when was this fair?

Tch.

"It's okay," he waved off. Oh right, he's a fast healer. And I mean _fast_. One time, he tripped when he was playing me at basketball, and got this fucking nasty cut on his knee. By the next day, it was almost completely healed.

"Should…shouldn't Sasuke-kun spin n-now?" asked Hinata timidly.

Fuck.

"Oh, yeah," remarked Naruto, grinning at me as he pushed the bottle towards me, "Good luck, bastard."

"I'm not spinning that thing," I spat, refusing to touch it. There's no way in hell I'm kissing anyone besides Naruto. Gross.

"Come on, asshole! Everyone else has to do it too!" he prodded, poking me with the bottle.

"No."

"Saaaaasssuuuukeee…" he whined. Now it was my turn to receive the puppy dog look.

I need to get more backbone.

"Okay, okay! Stop it with that look!" I groaned, "That's not fair, you know I can't resist it." He grinned at me.

"I know." He calls me a bastard, but sometimes he can be a bigger one.

And that's hot.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I grudgingly picked up the bottle and spun it.

…

Oh shit.

"CHOUJI?!" screeched Ino, shooting up at the same moment that Kiba and Naruto burst into twin fits of laughter. Oh, thanks. I'm gonna smack both of you as soon as my jaw reconnects with the rest of my face.

"Wha—?" tuned in Chouji. See, he pretty much hadn't been paying attention this whole time since he was eating his chips. Guess he didn't really care.

"You are _not_ kissing Sasuke-kun! Spin again!" she wailed to no avail.

"HAHAHA! Have fun _Sasuke-kun_," chortled Naruto, falling back on the wood floor with laughter. I flipped him off.

Okay, what the _fuck_ do I do?

…

Uchiha Sasuke, you are a genius.

I stood up without a word, pausing only to shoot Kiba a glare, and walked towards Chouji. Naruto and Kiba wolf whistled as Ino looked like she was about to cry. Sakura looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. Don't worry Sakura, you'll see.

I grabbed a chip from his bag, bit off half of it, and shoved the rest into Chouji's mouth before walking back to my place next to Naruto.

Yup. Genius.

"WHAT?!" burst Naruto, narrowing his eyes at me, "That was _not_ a kiss!"

"REDO IT!" added in Kiba.

"Why? My spit was on that chip, so therefore my spit is in his mouth. It counts as an indirect kiss," I smirked. Kiba and Naruto gaped as Ino nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah! It counts!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So we can all do that now?"

"NO!"

"Pfft, well I think we can all tell there are no favorites being played here," said Kiba as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, from here on out no one else can do that indirect kiss thingy! Not even Sasuke-kun!" she gritted out, glaring at Kiba and Shikamaru.

Well this is wonderful.

"Just in case you've forgotten, I'm still here," I reminded, rolling my eyes.

"Who would forget? You just have this air of bastardy-ness around you that you just can't ignore," mocked Naruto, sticking his nose up in the air in what was probably an imitation of me.

"I'm sure I do," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. Who says Uchihas had to be proper all the time?

"Can I spin now?" interrupted Chouji, eyeing the bottle.

"Yeah, go ahead Chouji," prodded Ino, smiling excitedly, forgetting all about her previous irritation with Kiba. Geez, what's wrong with girls? It's just one more reason why I'm gay.

"Okay, here I go!" he called out as he grasped the bottle and twirled it viciously. It spun and spun until it clattered to a stop in front of…

Kiba.

Oh, this is going to be interesting.

"Uhh, so I kinda take back what I said before about the indirect kiss thing," he stammered, smiling shakily.

"HAHAHA! Oh no, dog-breath. You are doing this dare or I'm going to fucking castrate you," cheered Naruto as everyone burst into peals of laughter.

Kiba is never going to live this down.

"Oh god," he muttered as Chouji pushed himself off of the ground and walked towards Kiba. I saw Kiba glance nervously towards Hinata's general direction, who, by the way, was blushing like crazy. Nothing too different. I might have felt bad for Kiba, since I know what it's like to want to look good in front of someone you love, if he wasn't…well…Kiba.

"Sorry," mumbled Chouji as he smashed his lips against Kiba's momentarily and then pulled apart from a pale dog-boy.

"Excuse me for a moment," he squeaked, his voice cracking at the end. Okay, I couldn't stop laughing at that. And just when I thought my laughter was dying down too. I glanced over at Naruto who was trying his best to hold in his giggles as he bit on his lip. My laughter came to an abrupt stop as I focused on those lips.

That's when it really hit home. I had kissed Naruto. Those gorgeous lips had been on mine, ravished by mine; I had pressed harshly against that bottom plump piece of flesh as he pushed back. His saliva had been in my mouth, and mine in his. We had done what I had been longing for so badly, what I _needed_ so badly.

And I wanted more.

I wanted his lips for myself, I wanted no one else to even think about touching him, and I wanted them to know that he was _taken _by _me_. I wanted to taste more of him, touch more of him, make him smile for me, laugh for me, and do things to him that no one else had ever done before. I wanted for him to satiate this mind-gripping addiction to him that he had awakened in me as he told me he loved me, and only me. And I wanted this fucking pain to _stop_.

Because I know those lips will never be mine. I know that eventually they would be claimed by someone else. I know that I would find out someday that he was taken by some other person. I know that he'll find someone who had tasted him, touched him, made love to him, taken his virginity, and his love.

I know that he'll find someone that would take everything I ever wanted.

And it would fucking _rip_ my heart out.

"Sasuke…" I heard his voice. The voice that had been haunting my mind, my dreams, my world for so long.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I kinda zoned out there," I apologized, trying to force a smile on my face. Why couldn't I smile?

…Damn it, muscles, move! When they finally did, I knew that no one bought it.

"Yeah, right. You've been acting weird this whole time. What's going on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in worry.

"Nothing. Sorry Naruto, seriously, don't worry about it," I forced out. I didn't look him in the eye; I couldn't. Not now. Shit, I thought I was stronger than that! I thought I had fucking faced the facts that Naruto would never love me. I had forced up walls that had made it bearable to be just his best friend. If I couldn't be his lover, at least I'd be his best friend, at least he cared about me, at least I was on his mind, and at least I had a place in his heart.

And all that reasoning was shattered because of one little kiss.

"Nothing?! One moment you were laughing and then suddenly you just blanked. And then you got this horrible look on your face. You looked like you were about to cry. What the hell brought that on?! You never cry! Listen, bastard, I never wanna see that look on your face again, got it?!" He paused in his rant to glare at me, "If I ever see it again, I'm going to beat some sense into you. I swear I will. You're not allowed to be sad, damn it! Not you."

I couldn't help it…I smiled.

Hearing all that reminded me; it reminded me of exactly why I fell in love with him. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. He knows exactly what to say all the time. He was never one to shoot you a sorrow look and tell you that he was sorry and that it'd all be okay. No, he'd _force_ you back on your feet, tell you there was no reason to be sad, and beat the happy into you if needed.

He understood me completely.

The smile grew into a happy half-smirk, half-grin. "Who's sad?" Naruto blinked, scanning my face for a moment, before he broke into a beaming grin.

"Oh, well there _was _this weird bastard that was all depressed and completely unlike himself, but I guess he left. Except he left this weird_er_ bastard in his place," he smirked.

"You're funny," I retorted sarcastically. He glared playfully at me and was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, you guys. You know how tense that whole ordeal was?" It was Sakura, who was staring at us with wide eyes. I glanced around to see that everyone was wearing a similar expression.

"Yeah, man…" agreed Kiba. Huh, I never even noticed he had come back. "Naruto was right, seeing you so gloomy was downright freaky. And then Naruto started on that whole tirade and…geez…"

"It was scary!" added Ino, shifting her gaze between us.

"Sorry guys," laughed Naruto sheepishly. I flicked his arm lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," I nodded, before lowering my voice so that only Naruto could hear, "Hey, usuratonkachi." He glared. "I can't tell you what was wrong right now, but…one day I will. I promise."

"Heh, I guess that's a fair deal," he decided, "But that 'one day' better not be like fifty years from now, okay?"

"Haha, okay," I agreed, smiling softly.

"Hey, you two, yeah you two whispering to each other secretively right over there!" called out Kiba, rolling his eyes at us.

"Can I help you?" Naruto replied, mockingly straightening up.

"Why, yes you can! It would be very much appreciated if you would save the lovey-dovey whispering for your alone time."

"Screw you."

"Sorry, I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that very much."

"KIBA!" I laughed as I had to hold Naruto back from launching at Kiba, who was snickering madly.

Despite all the pain of being in love…

Naruto is worth all that.

And I keep falling for him harder every day.

* * *

"Bye, teme! See you at school tomorrow! But go online like right now! Sakura-chan said that she wanted to group chat and for me to tell you, and I'll be on as soon as I get home!" yelled Naruto as he rushed out the front door. I rolled my eyes and started upstairs to my room.

So it was 8 o'clock, and everyone had _finally_ left. Luckily, the house wasn't a mess so I wouldn't have to clean it up before my parents come home, which would be just about any minute now.

_Click!_

"Sasuke! We're home!" That would be my mother, Mikoto Uchiha. I would say that I looked more like her, which would be our hair color and face shape, but I guess I have some of my father's complexion as well. My mother has long ebony hair that fell down her back and delicate heart-shaped face, while my father has shaggy black hair and a broader, stiffer face shape.

"Okay!" I called back from my room, which I was obviously in. My room was probably the most colorful in the house.

And it was not very colorful. The walls were dark blue, with the Uchiha fan imprinted on the ceiling. Pictures of me, Naruto, my friends, and my family were hung up on the wall. I was currently at a wooden desk with a computer atop it, and waiting for the computer to load.

"Sasuke, be absolutely sure that you have finished your homework. Do not disappoint me with unacceptable grades that would put shame to our name," I heard father say. Father and I are not on very good terms. It's not that he's a horrible father or anything, but he puts too much emphasis on the Uchiha name. Needless to say, he was extremely disappointed when he found out that Itachi and I were both gay.

Luckily, while he was very strict, he also had nothing against homosexuals since a good friend of his, and Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was bisexual. He was still incredibly angry, though. I don't think I've ever heard so many cuss words in one sentence before. Well done, father. But anyways, ever since that, he decided to put the emphasis on academics.

"Yes, father…I have," I answered back obediently. I barely heard him grunt in approval as my computer finally turned on. I clicked on the icon that would open AIM, typed in my username and password, and waited for it to load. When it did, I looked over the chat names to see who was online.

Ino…

Sakura…

Shikamaru…

Neji…

Gaara…

Lee…

Kiba…

Hinata…

Chouji...

Damn, looks like everyone is on right now but Naruto. Before I could get too annoyed, a light beep and a window popping up on my screen told me that Sakura had started a chat with me.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!

**UchihaFan says:** Yes?

**PiNKflowur352 says: **Geez, you took forEVER to get online!! :(

**UchihaFan says: **Pfft, sorry. Naruto stayed over a little longer when you guys all left because he wanted to eat ramen. Then he told me when he ran out the door.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **lolol relaxxx. I was jk! :] it's totally cute that you and Naruto spent some extra time together!! 33

**UchihaFan says: **…Shut up. It'd have been better if we were actually together.

Despite Sakura being annoying, she's the only one who I can talk to about Naruto, since she's the only one that knew besides my brother, who blackmailed me with my baby pictures to tell him who I liked. I planned to keep it that way. Sakura is actually pretty good at giving advice, even if she's a little pushy about me confessing. The only thing I really have against her is that Naruto had a huge crush on her before, but it's not that bad anymore since he got over her.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **Awww, im sorry! :( you know, you could be so much happier if you just told him about it!!

**UchihaFan says:** Aughh, we've been over this before! Even if I did tell him, he wouldn't like me anyways.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **youre such a retard! maybe he hasn't realized it, but he totally has the hots for you!

**UchihaFan says:** Even if that was true, if he hadn't realized it, wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose?

**PiNKflowur352 says:** yeah, yeah, but if you'd just tell them then BAM! he'll suddenly have this realization that he's always loved you but was too much of an idiot to realize it!

**UchihaFan says:** Read any sappy romance books recently?

**PiNKflowur352 says: **oh, shut up!!! we all know youre really a big softie at heart.

**UchihaFan says: **Definitely, I just hide it from all of you when I really giggle inside every time a new couple gets together.

**PiNKflowur352 says:** i'll bet you were giggling inside when you and Naruto had that totally hot kiss!

**UchihaFan says: **Okayyy, end of conversation!

**PiNKflowur352 says:** ohh, no. you are going to tell me every little bitty detail! :D

**UchihaFan says: **No.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **yes!!

**UchihaFan says:** What happened to that group chat of yours?

**PiNKflowur352 says:** dont change the subject!!

**UchihaFan says:** Well?

**PiNKflowur352 says:** ughh, you are so stubborn! i kinda wanted to get the juicy details before i added you to it, but i guess it cant be helped. stupid uchihas :(

**UchihaFan says: **Haha, sucks.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **thanks for the sympathy. i'm adding you now.

The words "_PiNKflowur352 has invited you to a group chat! Accept or decline?_" flashed on my screen, and I immediately clicked the 'Accept' option. Another window popped up, containing the group chat.

**k9dude says: **oh grosssss its da asshle

**UchihaFan says: **Oh grosssss, it's your spelling.

**k9dude says:** touche (1)

**BlondeMissy says:** hiiii, Sasuke-kun! :)

**UchihaFan says: **Hi…

Almost right after I sent my message to the chat, a beep sounded out of my speakers. I opened up the chat list to find that it was Naruto. Finally! I was gonna invite him, but Sakura beat me to the punch.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **oh! you guys, naruto is on now!!! im inviting him as we speak.

**BlondeMissy says: **it's as we type, fatso.

**PiNKflowur352 says: **stfu.

_RamenizForever3 has joined this conversation._

**RamenizForever3 says: **heyyyy u guys! :P

**UchihaFan says:** Gosh, took you long enough.

**RamenizForever3 says: **srry, bastard. when youre me, u havta look good even when u go online. but u wouldn't know. lol

**UchihaFan says:** That's because I _always_ look good, so I don't need time to prepare myself.

**RamenizForever3 says:** riiite.

**Relaxingisfun856 says: **I see you two are still bickering on the internet too, as usual.

**k9dude says: **-rolls eyes- (2) wuldnt have it any other way…

Outside of the chat, a smirk found its way on my face. Despite his sarcastic tone, I felt truth behind his words. The light quarrels between me and Naruto…

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N- **

(1) - Instead of it having the accent on it, like touchè, it's just touche because Kiba doesn't know how to do the accented 'e'.

(2) - It's just like when you chat with your friends (and I _know _you do this) and you indicate an action like that or with asterisks or whatever you use. He is NOT doing it in real life. :P

**WAS THAT THE CORNIEST THING YOU'VE EVER READ OR WHAT? ;_; I apologize.  
**

**Wow, the mood really changed in this chapter a lot. T_T Sorry! And in case you thought that the whole group chat thing on AIM was completely pointless, it was basically there to get more into the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, and how Sakura wants to help and stuff. I needed to somehow introduce that. ;) **

**Also, yes, Ino is a Sasuke fan-girl and will flirt with him constantly, but I don't want to make her a total whore and bitch. Why? Because while she likes Sasuke a WHOOOOLE lot, Naruto is still her friend and everything, so yeah. But mostly because I'm afraid I'm going to get a little _too_ carried away with that. e_e Eheh.**

**'Till the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
